Nothing Like This
by fictionlover94
Summary: It's 1 month until the wedding between Ian MacGuffin and Merida DunBroch. Now this lad has something very special to wife to be, what might that be?


**I obviously don't own Brave. This is a bit longer version of the scene in my story Good in Goodbye but don't have to read it. I don't have mentions of that story in here. Please enjoy and PLEASE review. I'll give you cookies!**

Dry lightning cracked against the sky turning the sky a dark purple color. Then the clouds started to roll in, but Princess Merida of DunBroch wasn't exactly ready to go in right away. At least wait until the rain came, she wasn't eager to go in. After all it was her 19th birthday, she wished for her privacy from her fun filled family for a least one night.

That was when she heard the creak of the door but she didn't look behind her. It had to be her mother, until she saw the rather large figure. Then it had to be her father or even Ian MacGuffin, her betrothal for the past 5 months. They were getting married a week into the 6 month.

Merida had actually chosen him rather than have him win her hand. It was through a series of outings and the time they had spent together is what made her choose. She studied the image of him in her head. He had thinned out some and now all he really had was muscle. Ian had grown a beard, not like his fathers but more like stubble.

"Yes Ian?" she said turning to face him. He had a nervous smile on his face about something. She could only smile back; he was adorable when he was nervous. Merida moved the skirts of her dark turquoise dress and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Merida I have a gift of my own for you," said Ian walking over to her. They were on top of the tallest tower in the palace. In his hands was a small wooden box that was simple and a bit plainly decorated up. Around them the sky was filled with more clouds and heat lightening taking place, during the sky a murky green color.

"Inside," he said motioning for them to go back in. It was going to rain any minute those storm clouds were not a good sign. Too bad it was raining on Merida's birthday. Finally both of them walked until they reached the room that they were going to be sharing.

This room of course was which filled with new clothes for the both of them. This included her mother's old maternity dresses, since everybody was expecting them to do that after the wedding. Everything else was new as well like the sheets and furniture. But instead of marveling over everything he held the box out for her.

Curious Merida took the box from his hands. She shook it bit before Ian shook his head, please don't do that. Not wanting to say anything she just opened the box, Ian watched her eyes light up in surprise. Inside was a silver circlet one made up of leaves and other material you would find in the woods. In the back was a small comb to keep it in place. She smiled but she wasn't sure why he was giving it to her. There must have been some sentimental value to it.

"It's for the wedding," he said as Merida put it back in the box. He could think of his own beautiful mother when he saw it. She had long flowing wavy brown hair and smiling green eyes. Not to mention how small she looked next to his father.

"My mum had it made for her wedding and since she loved the woods she had it made that way. We'll be giving it to our eldest daughter." With this he flushed some; it was unlucky to be talking about future children when you weren't even married yet.

Merida whose eyes were starting to water, he was really going to give this to her? It probably should have been for his sister's wedding not theirs. She threw her arms around him in a hug. A bit surprised himself he only hugged back. Both of them wished that they could stay like this forever.

The two were hugging and he was stroking her long wild scarlet red hair. She smelled a bit like strawberries and he love d that smell. Setting the mood some, the room was lite by candles and torches which were started to dim.

Ian had leaned in to kiss her brushing her hair back and Merida kissed right back. There truly was nothing like this.


End file.
